Achieved advances in speech processing and media technology have led to a wide use of automated user-machine interaction across different applications and services. Using an automated user-machine interaction approach, businesses may provide customer services and other services with relatively inexpensive cost. Some such services may employ speaker recognition, i.e., identification and verification of the speaker.